Legacy of the whirpool
by Lukash
Summary: When Naruto steals the forbidden scroll, he found a scroll with his name on it. See how he changes from an always happy idiot to someone, who can change the world.


Chapter I

**

* * *

**

I've been reading fanfictions for almost a year now. This is the first time i've decided to try and write one of my own. I have several ideas, so know, that this will be a "go with the flow" kind of story. Nothing is decided yet exept for the fact, that Naruto won't have a bloodline limit, mainly because I didn't have any original ideas. Those ideas that I actually had, were too unrealistic. So enjoy...

and by the way, do I have to write That Disclaimer?

**Chapter I**

A small child was siting on a lone swing near the academy grounds in the hidden village of Leaf. The academy itself was full of children and their parents. Everyone was laughing and adults congratulated the children on graduation. You see, this was the day of the graduation exan in the academy of the hidden village of Konoha. In short, only the child on the swing was alone. Not only that, but there was noone near the swing, as if people were afraid to go near the boy. The said boy was thinking about how he, Uzumaki Naruto faild the graduation exam... again. This was not the first time he failed. In fact this was his third try... and he was beginning to wonder wheather he would become a ninja at all or not, but he would not give up. It wasn't his style. Uzumaki Naruto NEVER gives up. This is his creed, so he would keep trying.

One would think, that taking the exam third time would be easier, because of all the time young naruto had, but it wasn't any easier to him. Over time he became pretty good at two of the three academy jutsus, Henge and Kawarimi, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make a decent clone. He rememberd something Iruka-sensei had told him about his chakra controll being not good enough, but he couldn't do anything about it. He had trained hard. He performed the chakra control exersice that iruka had tought him over and over again but... it simply didn't work. He would ask someone else, but... the attitude of the rest of the teachers didn't make in easy for him.

The life of Uzumaki Naruto wasn't exactly easy. People avoided him like a plague, shopkeepers refused to sell him anything decent... teachers neglected him, and he was ignored, as if he didn't exist at all. And the worst of it was that Naruto didn't know why. He never knew his parents, Old man hokage had told him once that his parents had died , but, deep inside, he still feared, that they had abandned him. Any other person in his place would lose his sanity, but he found a way out: he started acting like an always happy idiot, fooling others, and trying to fool himself...

Many of his classmates had told him, that he didn't have what it tok to be a ninja, they said he should quit trying, but Naruto wouldn't quit. If he hated something, he hated being underestimated. He would proove his worth...by beating the best stoodent of the year, or so he said. Uchiha Sasuke... Naruto had been trying to beat him or awhile now,or so it seemed. In reality, Naruto was once again trying to fool himself. In reality he knew, that with his neglected "aducation" he would never beat Sasuke. and even if by some miracle he did beat his "rival" it wouldn't mean anything to people. He would still be a stupid dead-lsat who just got lucky.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard someone approach him. Tha t was one thing he found strange. He could see, hear and smell things, that others didn't. He cleared his head of these thoughts and looked up only to see a young man whith silvery-blue hair looking down on him whith a kind smile.

-are you okay Naruto? I know how you must feel, but don't be too hard on Iruka. he just did what he thought was right. He doesn't want you to become ninja when you are not ready. It's a dangerous world.

-I know Mizuki-sensei, but I still wanted to pass this time...

-I know you did Naruto. That's why i'm here. You can still pass if you take the other exam. It's more difficult than academy exam, but...

-Really Mizuki-sensei? Tell me what the test is, I'll take it no matter what!

That night a small figure sneaked inside the Hokage tower. Naruto had successfully bypassed the guards. Mizuki-sensei had told him, that he needed to "steal" the "forbidden" scroll from the tower. He found the scroll and took it. He turned to go, but something caught his eye. A scroll on the shelf whith his name on it. He took the scroll and hurried to the meeting place whith Mizuki.

When he arrived, he opened the scroll and looked at the first jutsu "Shadow clone teqnicue". Naruto cursed: why did this kind if teqnicue had to be in this scroll! but he started learning. He wouldn,t back down!

Several hours later an almost exhausted naruto heard footsteps. He looked up and saw one very pissed Umino Iruka.

-NARUTO!! Why did you steal the scroll? Half of the village's ninja are after you!

-After me? Why? I just did what Mizuki sensei told me I had to do to pass the test, so do I pass now? Do I?

-Mizuki? what are you saying, what test.- but Iruka couldn't get the answers, as he had to dodge several shurikens. He looked up at the trees onlu to see MIzuke who had two giand srowing stars on his back.

-Naruto, give me the scroll!-Mizuke shouted

-Mizuki? why is he here, and why is he attacking us? Whait a minute.. naruto said that mizuki told him to steal the scroll, could it be... "naruto-Iruka yelled-"whatever you do don't give him the scroll! He's a traitor!'

-don't listen to him-Mizuki said- I know you want to use the scroll for power.You can tust me and to prove that, I'll tell you something noone else has. I'll tell you about the village's secret law. It is about you.

-About me? then why don't I know anything about it?

-Because it was made so everyone would know exept you

-Mizuki don't , it's a secret,

-I don't care about the laws iruka! Now naruto, do you know about the demon fox that attacked us 12 years ago?

-of coarse!

-I'll tell you, that the fourth couldn't kill it. It was too strong, so he seald the nine-tails in a baby. In YOU. That's why everibody hates you. YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX!

-No no no no no-naruto's mind kept screaming- It can't be! How can I be the fox!

-It seems that you won't give me the scroll-Mizuke calmly said-In that case, I'll have to kill you. DIE DEMON!- he screamed and took the srowing star from his back and tossed it at still frozen Naruto. Just as it was about to hit the boy, iruka jumped on it's way and the star imbalded itself in his back.

This broke naruto drom his thoughts and he ran away. He didn't know where he was going. he just thought about what he found out.

The fox was inside him. That explained everything. The glares, the instuctors' attitude, everything. But he still didn't want to belive that he was a demon, because if he was, than he deserved everything and much worse that happened to him. That's when he thought: whait a minute... a demon wouldn't think he deserver punishment for his actions, if something it would think that humans should bow to it for it's power. Then if I'm thinking that, that meanes i'm not a demon. But if i'm not, why people belive that I am? and that's when he understood: they were afraid. afraid of the demon's power. People thought, that the fox could do anything so it wouldn't be difficult for him to take a shape of a human when the fourth defeated him and wait untill his powers were restored.

Suddenly he heard voices. so he listened

-Why do you keep protecting a demon? A demon, that killed your parents Iruka?

-Naruto isn't a demon! he never was. I hate the fox as much as you, but i'm not that blind. I can see, that he's just a boy. And i'll do everything to help him!

-Than I shall kill you Demon-lover. after that,I'll find the fox and kill it too. I'll be a hero even if I steal the scroll!

Mizuki took the second giant shuriken from his back and charged iruka, but he was stopped when a fist connected to his jaw. Iruka looked up only to see Naruto standing in front of him protectively.

-if you touch iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!

-HA. as if a dead-last like you could do anithing to a chuunin! I'll kill you in one shot!

-We'll see about that! -said naruto and made a cross-shaped seal- Shaddow clone teqnicue!

an instant later the area was filled with Naruto's clones. Hundreds of them. Mizuki looked shocked and couldn't do a thing when the horde of Narutos began beating him half to death.

That night naruto lay on his bed trying to sleep, but no avail. he couldn,t stop thinking about the fox. Then he remembered the other scroll, with his name on it and decided to read it.he took the scroll from his pouch opened it and began reading"

"Dear Naruto

if you are reading this scroll then i'm not among the living any more. The first thing I want to tell you is that I love you very much.I often dreamed of what I would do with you and your father. I thought what we would teach you when you grew up... I wanted to be there when you got married and had children more than anything in the world, but sometimes things aren't the way we want them to be. I hope the people of the village treat you as you should be treated: as a hero who keeps the demon at bay every second he lives, if not, than , forgive me for agreeng to Minato's plan and making you the sacrifice. The nine-tails is approaching. I can hear it's roars clearly now. I don't have the time to even write a proper good-bye letter. But I must tell you, that you are probebly the last of our familu line, The last of Uzumaki. I am leaving everything our clan had. You'll find them sealed in this scroll. you will have everything you need to become strong. I must leave now and help Minato against the demon. Good bye my son. Live well and be happy. Make me proude.

Your mother

Uzumaki Kushina"

End of Chapter I

* * *

**That's it, chapter I finished. sorry for the sudden Ending, but I thought it would be a good one. So what you think? Is it worth something? I tried to write a decent chapter, and do not rush things. So tell me your opinion. If you don't like something, let me know and I'll try to do better job next time. Also if you have a suggestion about the story, I'll gladly hear it. So untill next time.**


End file.
